Too Late
by clumsyclown
Summary: "Sometimes its better to act before you think, before its too late. The risk could be troublesome, though" it was far too late and she never come back. Tears may occur! ShikaTema one shot.


**I was listening to **_Yiruma- River Flows in You_** when suddenly I got the idea of this story. Makes me want to cry when I listen to that music while reading this T_T**

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto or any products I may mention (too lazy to check)

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Too Late

She was in the forest, heading to Sunagakure by herself. This isn't her time yet to come back to Suna but she doesn't care, she could think for a reason why she got home earlier later.

She just want to scream, to cry, to kill that lazy ass man, to die, _to disappear._

She had known him for years, they have been close friends for a quite long time. She wont admit it that, she had fallen for him. For his muscular and tall form, for his genius and lazy mind, for his caring, loving, and persistence self. For his deep and lazy eyes. For his irritating smirk. For everything he has. She hates to think about it now that he just broke her heart.

* * *

_"Stop thinking about him, Temari. He's just a dumb lazy ass...with stunning eyes. Shit."_

_"Oi!"called a lazy and muscular voice  
_

_'Why he had to come at times like this?" Temari thought "What do you want?"_

_"Nothing," he shrugged "just want to meet you I think"_

_She knew that he doesn't mean anything by saying that. But that meant everything for her and before she could prevent it, she felt her cheeks turned red_

_"Huh? you okay?" He asked, leaning closer and placed his hand on her forehead "Are you sick?"_

_She turned her head the other way "dont touch me"_

_"And why I cant?"_

_"Because I said so"_

_"Cih! Troublesome" he looked up at the sky 'she's gorgeous when her face is red...WAIT, NO.' he told himself_

_"What did you just say crybaby?"_

_"Nothing" then she saw his face turned red, too "Gotta go, the Hokage is summoning me, bye" then he left without saying anything_

_Temari raised an eyebrow and suddenly remembered something Sakura told her yesterday_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I think Shikamaru likes you, Temari" the pink haired kunoichi smirked at her friend

"Um-huh? WHAT?" She could feel her face hot

"I overheard him and Chouji last night at Ichiraku" Sakura shrugged "they were talking about you and it seems like Shikamaru was so crazy about you, which was sooo OOC for him"

"I-I dont know" Temari staring at her feet

"You liked him too, dont you?" Sakura said with an evil-ish grin

"I-maybe-well, yes but-"

"GOT YOU!" Sakura shouted, drawing attentions to them "eh sorry," she lowered her volume "you like him. just admit it"

"Yeah, I think so, maybe" she answered, still having butterflies in her stomach

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_'Lets hope what she said was true' Temari thought. If that was, then why waste time? her time in Konoha would end soon. That's it. She is going to tell him._

_She half-running to the Hokage office, trying to find him. But what she found was him...with Ino, hugging each other tightly._

_She ran and cried, she could heard he called her name but she never looked back.  
_

_

* * *

_And now here she is. Standing alone as the rain started to pour.

When she about to walk, she heard voices, laughing. She realized she had been followed by a group of ninjas

"WHO ARE YOU? SHOW YOUR FACES!" She shouted

"Why hello, Lady Temari" a guy with Sunagakure vest walked in

She knew this guy. He was one of Gaara's subordinates and all members of his groups are, too.

"What are you doing here? spying on me?" She know something bad is on

"More or less. But that's not important. You are going to die, anyway. You _have_ to die"

"Are you plotting a coup d'etat on Kazekage-sama?" She asked, not feeling afraid at all

"More or less." He smirked "But I said that's not important"

And before she could say anything, they began attacking her. She saw flashes of kunais, shurikens, exploding tags under the rain but fortunately she was able to hide behind a tree. About 14 jounins are there and she was all alone. She has to come up with a strategy, she cant waste her chakra.

'If only he was here, he must have came up with something by now...this is no time to think about him Temari!' she fight with her own self

"Come out, Lady Temari! Death is calling!" the guy known as the group's leader said with a singsong voice

'Think, Temari! Think!' but somehow she just wont, or precisely, cant. Her mind was all blank and she just cant think about anything. But she also cant just fight alone with 14 jounins attacking without any strategy. She knew that her chance of winning or escaping is less than 5% and she knew that she might die here but she still not feeling afraid. Well she does feel afraid but not of the death itself.

She's afraid of losing and then these guys will kill her brothers, attack her village. She's afraid of never seeing Gaara, Kankuro, Baki, her friends in Konoha, and especially, Shikamaru. She's afraid because she never told them how much she love them. She's afraid of never seeing those brown eyes and irritating smirk from Shikamaru anymore, afraid of the non-existence of that lazy ass in the next world.

The laughter of that maniac leader guy is getting closer...

She remembered him saying _'Sometimes its better to act before you think, before its too late. The risk could be troublesome, though'_ And she has to admit it. Sometimes, you have to be crazy to spice up your live, to avoid regrets, or even to save your life.

...By now, she knew that the he's already standing right behind the tree she's hiding at

She closed her eyes, clenched her fist and ready to jump out of the tree. 'This is it, Temari'

She jumped out of the tree, and suddenly tons of exploding tags tied to kunais attacked her and the group's leader. But she's ready for this. She swung her fan as hard as she possibly can that she could feel her arm's bones broke. She feel the air's is moving so fast, like a tornado, the land is shaking, and things around her started to explode. She can barely see what's happening when suddenly she felt a kunai stab right through her heart. She rip of the exploding tag so it wouldn't explode.

She fell down, hand covered in bloods as she felt the tornado calmed down and saw a huge mess she and the exploding tags have made. She saw dead bodies all around her and she know she had won, feeling so proud that she could take care of a group of guys plotting coup d'etat by herself. If there's still some that able to make it out of here Konoha will capture them because this side of forrest was so close to Konoha's entrance gate that she bet Konoha ninjas know there's a battle going on in the forrest

_'I guess the time is up,'_ she told herself, smiling and crying as tears started to rolled down her eyes and she started to tremble. _'Gaara, Kankuro,...Shikamaru. I love you'_ she whispered to nothing _'Shikamaru, what a lazy ass you are. Sorry I've never confess my feelings.'_ she talked to the air like they could hear her. She just lay on the ground, waiting for death to claim her, hoping she could do more when she felt something in her pocket and there's a paper that she didn't know was there. Its a letter and on it was a very familiar writings,

_Dear Temari,_

_I know Im a coward by not saying this right in front of you, and I know its troublesome to read a letter_

_I just want to tell you that I cant stand those eyes of yours. And whenever you smile, my heart skipped a beat. I know this is sounds so unlike me but when it comes to you, I just feel okay to show my other self that I've never show to anyone except Chouji._

_I've asked Ino about this since she was a matchmaking queen and she said that I really have to tell you. She forced me to use a letter because she said its more romantic this way. (I dont understand her either)_

_I love you Temari. I really do and Im not just saying that_

_There, I confess. Laugh at me as hard as you want but please take this seriously. Please meet me and we can talk before you go back to Suna. Please._

_Shikamaru_

She cry harder, and louder, dont know how to feel. She was sad, she was happy, she hope she would have confess to him earlier, she knew it was far too late. Tears mixed up with blood when she heard familiar voices of Konoha ninjas and her vision started to blur, she could feel air leaving her lungs.

She could heard he chanted her name but she never come back.

* * *

**Sorry if there are many misspellings :/**

**RnR please!**


End file.
